


【乔西】雨在深夜

by XINGJIU9



Category: JoJo - Fandom
Genre: M/M, jojo乔西
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-22
Updated: 2019-09-22
Packaged: 2020-10-26 00:20:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20733137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XINGJIU9/pseuds/XINGJIU9





	【乔西】雨在深夜

灯光依旧闪烁的城市，雨声使人安眠，路上快要坏掉的昏黄路灯处于黑夜潮湿的空气之中，偶尔会有几辆车开过，溅起路边大片水花。  
由热转寒的降雨，空气湿热中蔓延了许多冷意，这个夜晚是蓝得看不出的黑，是房中依旧亮起的灯，也是归家的人。  
乔瑟夫边开车边哼歌，是西撒常在车里放的那几首意语曲子，虽然听不懂，但调子还能记住一点。  
乔瑟夫的戒指在他拍门时无意撞到，银色的戒指刻着爱人的姓名，撞击发出了细小的、与用手拍门不同的声响。  
门里传来穿着拖鞋走路的声音，房内的人把门打开，熟练地拽着乔瑟夫的领带把人拽进来：“挺早。”  
“那当然，想要早点回来和西撒做……”  
“快点去吃饭。”西撒丢来一双筷子，把意面从微波炉里拿出来，“我洗澡去了。”  
乔瑟夫应了一声，看着西撒走进浴室：“你可以在门外换衣服嘛，我想看！”  
“……想得美。”西撒把换下来的衣服扔出浴室，那堆单薄的家具服孤零零地躺在地上。  
乔瑟夫拿遥控器打开电视，新闻、综艺、电影或是美食，换了几个台，他也没找到什么有趣的东西供他观看。男人的鼻子、女人的金发、动物栖息的绿叶和红色的、黄白的各种植物，汇聚在一起，似乎什么也没有，似乎像极了一位意大利男士。  
西撒洗完头，正拿着花洒往身上冲时，乔瑟夫也解决了那盘意面，拿纸巾擦完嘴便无聊地坐在浴室门口，与那堆衣服相伴。  
水流声响着，乔瑟夫拿起西撒扔在地上的上衣，凑在鼻尖闻了闻，肥皂香与体香交融在一起的气味，汗味以人类的鼻子实在一点也闻不到——又是那位意大利男士，他换衣服太勤快了。  
“西撒？”  
“不可以。”  
“我还没有说出来唉，拒绝的也太快了吧，一起洗嘛。”  
“两个男人挤一块洗澡？”  
“是嘛，那有什么，我们是法律上的婚姻关系唉。”乔瑟夫理所当然地继续要求。  
西撒沉默了一会，接着把浴室门打开了一个缝：“你不嫌挤的话，我是没什么。”  
“耶！”乔瑟夫欢呼一声，直接钻了进去，手臂恰好环住西撒。与浴室潮湿的水蒸气不同，对西撒而言，这股气息是干燥而又清凉的，在乔瑟夫靠近时，他还闻到了些许甜意。  
“没脱衣服啊你，都淋湿了！”  
“啊，忘了。”  
乔瑟夫三两下就把衣服脱下来，朝正在冲洗的西撒那边挤去。西撒反手把一坨洗发露糊在乔瑟夫头上，替他揉洗起来。乔瑟夫眯起眼，防止留下来的洗发水进到眼睛里。  
西撒差不多已经洗完了，搓了一顿乔瑟夫的头发后，他便裹上浴巾要出去。  
“好冷啊，西撒你在里面多待一会也没事嘛。”  
已经半个身子出了浴室的西撒听到乔瑟夫不满的嚷嚷，转身按着乔瑟夫的后脑勺让他低头凑过来，将唇轻轻印上乔瑟夫的双唇，舌尖若有若无地舔了舔，像是被电流触及的酥麻感蔓延开来。  
“洗你自己的吧。”  
乔瑟夫看着脸上分明地挂着笑意的西撒走开，低声嘟嘟囔囔：“好可恶啊，意大利的男人果然很讨厌。”  
沙般从屋顶撒下月光，顺着窗流入。  
海洋般的深蓝色窗帘遮着窗沿，宽敞的这里睡下一个人绰绰有余，但要两个人睡在一起则显得格外拥挤。  
乔瑟夫把空调调低了一点，随意地扔下遥控器，掉在地上发出瞬很大的声响，他三两步走到窗边，掀开帘子，亲了亲西撒的脸颊。  
西撒用两指沾了沾唇印过的地方，手指放到嘴边，轻轻吻了一下指腹。  
乔瑟夫“啧”了一声，拿起西撒用过的酒杯，一下子将里面的红色液体喝了个净：“这是什么？好难喝。”  
“人血。”  
乔瑟夫蓦地笑了出声：“小西撒怎么也会这么幼稚啊。”  
西撒嗤笑道：“跟你做久就传染了。”  
“老天，这可怎么治？”乔瑟夫似问似答，“或许，你需要和你的乔乔再做一场？”  
乔瑟夫的手指滑向西撒本就穿得不怎么整齐的睡衣，在附近打着转。每人特有——或许只是洗衣的肥皂或香水——的独特体香在凑近后闻得清晰，温度升高使这股简直催人发情的味道飘动得更为剧烈，从鼻钻入，再在接吻中传递过去，来回环绕，热息与似乎带着电流的水在接触的皮肤上碰撞，后而卷走天空大片白云似的爱恋。  
西撒却在这中途轻轻将乔瑟夫推开，用略吐息不稳的声线问道：“你的柜子，藏着什么东西吧？”  
“你要用吗？”乔瑟夫显得有点惊喜，“我还以为你会不让。”  
“如果你想的话，我不介意，但你要先把那堆你不知道什么时候买的玩意拿过来。”  
乔瑟夫稍微把身上的浴巾整理了一下，避免让自己一丝不挂，他走到旁边的柜子，翻出一条十分之长的黑色皮绳。  
西撒笑他：“你像是拿着鞭子的古希腊人。”  
“话少一点，亲爱的西撒，我们的夜晚才开始而已。”  
乔瑟夫仔细研究了一下这绳子要怎么捆到别人身上，却被西撒抢了过来，一下子勒住了乔瑟夫的腰部。  
“当然，我一点都不介意给你用。”  
“太狡猾了吧？”乔瑟夫扑过去抱住西撒，环着他的脖子想要亲上去，却被捏住下巴，西撒的嘴唇只是不轻不重地碰了他的下鼻尖。  
玩这种玩意，谁都没有仔细研究过，只是胡乱缠在身上。乔瑟夫被捆了几道，坐在上面，而西撒则俯下身子，用舌轻轻舔舐硬挺的地带。  
由缓缓含住，再吞吐着，口腔的温度与柔软的部分触感无比奇妙，湿滑灵巧地游走的舌挑逗着顶端，牙齿有时轻轻碰到，硬的感觉在划过后转瞬消失，留下的只是神经被刺激而舒爽到发尖的颤栗。  
他真的，太有技巧了……  
乔瑟夫不得不感叹这个貌似花心的意大利人在某种方面实在是娴熟到极点，帮男人口的这种经历只有他们两人之间这么做过，可西撒却能运用至如此，简直让人怀疑他是不是偷偷练过。  
西撒的眼睛闭着，淡金色的睫毛在动作中颤动，碧色双眸隐藏在眼皮后，其余的色彩便是白皙的肤色与眼周的紫色痕迹。  
碧绿的颜色蓦然出现在视野中，西撒尽量避免让乔瑟夫精液射到他脸上，可嘴边依旧不免被溅上几丝，灰白浑浊的液体大多数射到了他的锁骨周边，顺流到衣服里面。  
即将入秋的时间，窗户上方开了一个通风的缝隙，吹着温柔、温暖且带着湿意的晚风，而空调却也在吹着，将这温暖吹成冷湿的夜风，这风吹得乔瑟夫和西撒的皮肤带着几丝凉意，而他们的耳朵与脸颊却热得发烫。  
乔瑟夫忍不住又想去亲一亲西撒，在他眼下留下炽热温润的唇印。西撒任他在自己脸上亲吻，本就松垮的衣服扣子彻底解开，略微挺立的乳头露出，腰侧滑下些湿润的液体。  
乔瑟夫手指伸入西撒的后穴，先是在周边打着转，直至那里变得湿润后才缓缓深入，挤开紧密的穴肉，在里面的肉壁摩挲。  
西撒撑着一旁的墙壁，忍不住有些颤抖，轻微的疼痛感使人觉得有些兴奋，身体前端的性器早已硬立起，后穴为适应而分泌着润滑的液体。  
乔瑟夫做这事一向有点莽撞，但却收弛有度，在意识到并不会将西撒弄伤后，他开始有点放肆地用手指在那里进出，带来水声与西撒咬住下唇地颤栗。  
登上几千层大楼的感觉也莫及于乔瑟夫一遍又一遍地擦过敏感地带，恶劣到令人气愤。西撒不耐烦地揪住乔瑟夫后脑勺的头发，狠狠地吻了他的唇。  
透明的玻璃窗可以清晰地看到这个城市的夜景，璀璨的光，与屋内微黄柔和的灯光，混杂在一起，微微地晃。  
西撒的背脊靠在冰凉的玻璃上，雨声在耳畔清晰地响，他撑着身边能够触碰的东西，勉力维持平衡，乔瑟夫用手指在他身体里进出着，将润滑涂到那里的更深处，但他放的太多了，流出的润滑和着体液，在每一次出入间发出黏腻的水声。  
西撒挺着腰，腿脚有些发软，乔瑟夫身上松松垮垮缠着的绳子故意做得很粗糙，在动作间难免摩擦，腿根与腰侧被磨出许多道红痕，有些发热且刺痛，这无疑更扩大了感官的敏感。西撒喘着气将灼热的脸颊靠在窗上，雨水打在脸边，却无法沾湿。  
扩张完——事实上，再不扩张完，西撒和乔瑟夫将会被彼此憋死——乔瑟夫将性器抵在了西撒的后穴，一下子进到最深处，但却也并不是轻轻松松的，黏腻湿滑的肉壁一遇异物侵入，猛然收紧起来，并伴随一阵阵的颤抖，将他往深处引去。  
性器前端的部分略粗些，这让西撒感到体深处的异物感更甚，有些热潮在不断汇聚。  
西撒的大腿被乔瑟夫往上掰着，不常见日光的地方白皙且被绳子摩擦出红痕，在身体触碰时感到有些许痛意。乔瑟夫却对此无感，只是一昧抱住西撒和他亲密，好在窗子足够坚固，在西撒靠着它并且身上压着人时并没有破裂而造成什么事故。  
雨依旧在下，西撒的耳朵贴在窗玻璃上，雨声被他听的更加清晰，不同于室内水声，冰凉的雨滴声显得凄凉萧瑟，更称得这边暧昧缠绵。  
乔瑟夫凑在西撒的颈窝，去闻他身上的气息，落雨的凉染上了西撒的皮肤，乔瑟夫触碰到了一片柔软的微凉，在皂香夹杂着好闻的体味中闻到一丝潮湿，是汗湿的发丝与雨的湿气，人的感官在这其中发挥作用，他闻到的是只有相爱的爱人之间才能闻到的信息。  
性器在西撒的身体中摩擦，本就柔软的穴肉在交合开拓中变得更为顺从，浑白的体液在冲撞进出中不断流出成了白沫。  
窗帘所形成的封闭狭隘空间，灯光透过帘子映出淡蓝的光。在结婚后乔瑟夫和西撒搬到这里来，乔瑟夫执意要深蓝色的窗帘，冷色调在冬天显得太冷，而西撒喜欢的橙色调又在夏日显得太热，身为年长者，西撒还是纵容乔瑟夫用了他喜欢的颜色的窗帘。  
这场性事在到达临界点时，乔瑟夫忍不住将手埋在西撒金色的发丝中，拥住他接吻，而西撒也是同样。他们从窗沿上下来，在地板上热烈地接吻，睫毛交缠在一起，汗水也交融得不分彼此。  
浑浊的液体射到了西撒的大腿边，将那里弄得一片湿润，液体滴滴答答地流到了地上。  
乔瑟夫压在西撒身上，一只手抓住窗帘，西撒挺着腰，一只腿环在乔瑟夫身上，贴在地板上的部分触到一片坚硬冰凉，而他却更清晰地感受到了自己身上的炽热，尤其是脸颊，不用看也知道定然是一片红晕。  
“乔乔。”西撒双臂环住乔瑟夫的脖子，一起沉沉地侧躺到了一边。  
没什么用处的绳子扔到了一边。乔瑟夫搀扶着西撒，一同躺到了床上，盖上被子。  
运动后的余韵略微空虚，但却被身旁的人挤满，又即将溢出。  
夜已深，雨依旧下着。


End file.
